Thing Called Love
by CherryBlossom935
Summary: Love being too complicated.


**I was doing another fan fic on Yu Yu Hakusho when I stumbled on this story. I didn't know why I haven't publish it yet but here it is now. I hope you guys like it! It may defy logic but, hey, that's why they call it fiction! ;)**

* * *

Kurama sat under a tree and leaned his body on its trunk, admiring the beauty of the landscape within his sight. He found a secret garden beneath the city's central park. No one seemed to have noticed this place yet. Therefore, he was all alone and he found it very peaceful. Glancing at the garden, he took note that the flowers there were only roses. The roses were mostly red and pink in color. It was kinda a combination of him and Botan. He chuckled at the thought. Keenly, he noticed that the bushes were shaped nicely and they seemed greener here than in other places. The next thing he noted off is that the blue sky is just like the color of her hair. Everything in the garden just reminded him of her. Maybe that was why he liked the place so much—because it reminded him of his friend.

A smile formed on his face as he reminisced everything about the deity. The pink roses reminded him of her pink kimono that fit perfectly around her body. The roses itself symbolizes Botan herself. Although beautiful, one must always be aware of the thorns. Botan might've looked like a pretty, defenseless woman but she could completely defend herself. Kurama knew she can. He believed in her. There might be times that she needed rescuing but she was no damsel in distress.

Staring at the sky, he thought of Botan. Her hair was blue as the sky. He would sometimes have the urge to run his fingers through her silky blue hair… but what fascinated him the most was her personality. She was so innocent and pure just like the color blue. He couldn't help himself but get attracted to this personality of hers. He was somewhat her captive without her even intending to. Everything she did would catch his attention but he still has plenty of questions about Botan. The only thing he was sure of was that he was fond of Botan. That was it but it didn't explain everything.

Firstly, why was he scared for Botan's own life? He was scared that someday she would get hurt and she would lose her life. It didn't make sense for him. He was Youkou Kurama. He was used to being face to face with death yet that doesn't scare him. He was even willing to sacrifice his own life for his mother and he wasn't scared but why did the thought of losing Botan scare him. It was to the extent of risking his own life just to avoid her from getting any scratch. Why was he so protective of her? His mind couldn't just figure out this question which exasperates him. Speaking of figuring things out, another thing that brought Kurama attention was the effects that Botan had on him.

Lying down on his back, he stared at the rustling leaves on the trees. He was tired of interpreting things. Maybe it was because he always got to clarify things out but this time he just couldn't decipher Botan. It was beyond his ability to comprehend. Forget the fact the he was the top of his class and he had beaten almost every youkai he faced with the use of his calmness and tactics. When it came to Botan, he was plainly dumb as a rock.

He couldn't put a finger on as to what was happening to him anytime he was near with Botan. There were times when his heart rate would be abnormal and he would start to get all heated up when she was by his side. Sometimes, his breathing would even come uneven. He couldn't explain it. His throat would run dry and his lips would feel so dry. It was the weirdest feeling ever. Maybe he was just sick or dehydrated. He liked that explanation. It answered his physical abnormalities but still… it didn't explain why he would always want to be near her side.

He didn't know what was with Botan but being by her side made him feel full of life. Maybe it was her contagious smile and laugh. Every time she smiled, he would smile and every time she laughed, he would laugh too. It was like they were two peas in a pod. When she was in pain, he would also be in pain. It was as if that every single thing that she felt, he would feel it too—like they were one and the same. Maybe Botan let him drink a potion that would—He mentally smacked himself. Botan would never do that. She was too… too perfect to do something so awful.

He took a deep long sigh and rested his forearm on his eyes. He sighed again feeling the tension of his problems. Unexpectedly, someone sighed just right beside him. Shutting his eyes wide open, he craned his neck and stance himself from any attack. He scolded himself for being too engrossed about his own problems that he didn't even notice the intruder. Realizing who it was, his guard went down and relaxed beside the deity.

Again, Botan affected him by just her mere presence. He found himself holding his breath as he stared back at her. She looked so beautiful with her hair scattered on the grass like that. And her eyes just made him freeze in his place as his heart started to beat faster than before. Then, he consciously released the breath that he was holding when she smiled at him genuinely. He couldn't help but smile back. Botan was doing it again. She was doing her spell on him but he pretended that everything was normal.

"To what I owe this pleasure?" He stated coolly, trying to forget that he was frustrated with Botan's way on him.

Then, she giggled. That was when Kurama noticed how closed they were. To make things more complicated, Botan decided to lie down on her side with her arm supporting her head. Her face was so close to his that he could feel her breathing. So… maybe being Youko Kurama, improved his senses A LOT but their closeness still made him anxious. He could hear his own heart beating louder than before and he feared that Botan might hear it as well. Soon, his surroundings felt hotter and he could tell that his lips were getting dry. It was starting to exasperate him. He needed to find a cure for this peculiar feeling… and fast.

"The pleasure is all mine, Kurama… and the thing you are worried about, it's called love." She said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

He glanced at her and tried to gather information in my brain. Love? Oh! He learned something about this in school. He had nowhere else to learn it. Youko didn't know about it either so, he had to rely on books or his teachers. Well, according to what he read love is an intensely tender, passionate affection for another person. As long as he can remember there were different types of love. There was the eros type which is more about the attraction of a person to another person because of his/her physical attributes. Another type was called philos which is merely based on friendship. This is something he had with Yusuke and the others. Then, there was storge which was the type of love he had for his mother. There was another one that he almost forgot. It was the unconditional love, meaning—

"You're overthinking, Kurama. Maybe this will help you."

Suddenly, Kurama felt a pair of lips linger on his cheek. His eyes widened and his heart felt like it was about to come right out of his chest. His breathing became rough and he was completely fixed in his place. He got to admit that he was finally liking this abnormal feeling but to his dismay those sweet lips were gone after four seconds. He stared at Botan as she jumped up on her oar.

"Does that answer your question?" With that said, she left him in daze while giving him a saucy wink.

Slowly, a smile crept on his face. His hand touched the place where Botan had just kissed him. It felt warm and fuzzy. The feeling spread out throughout his whole body and his smile grew even bigger. So maybe he was the smartest in the gang while Botan was the clumsy and sometimes short-sighted deity but she was the one who was the expert in this weird thing called love.


End file.
